Lost In time: The Forgotten Song
by bluesoul63
Summary: They once loved, but now that love has ended. But something there just wont let neither of them go. Can Kikyo and Inuyasha defeat the odds in order to forgive and somehow forget.
1. Chapter 1

If you have already read this then you can just go on to read chapter two. Thanks for reading!

Prologue

The night's moon shone brightly in the darkened sky. Bathing both their bodies in silken silver beams of moonlight, as they laid there in the pleasure of each other's arms. Neither knew what fate had in store for them that night, but when the chance for them to accept what was planned came along, both took it eagerly. For the desire that they shared could not be denied, nor did it smolder. Even when their lovemaking ceased, they still felt the urge to continue.

"Please go," she whispered as she turned her face away from his loving gaze. "I can not let this moment continue on any longer."

He was hurt by his lover's words, but found himself in even more pain from hearing the tears in her voice. He never wanted her to be sad or lonely, but he knew that because of his love for another, he would have to leave her side forever. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to be with her more then anything, or anyone else, yet he knew that she would not believe him. Besides, even if she did what good would it do, he would still have to go, and she would still be just as lonesome. Unless he could think of another way for them to be with one another.

She sat up and could now feel the coldness of the wind on her bare back and shoulders. She began to get dressed but a hand reached out and abruptly stopped her.

"Don't go…I have a better idea then saying goodbye."

"And what might that great idea be?" She could feel herself tens as she felt his arms encircle around her. She didn't know what he was going to say, but she also didn't care. All that mattered was him holding her, or at least that was all she cared about at that moment.

"Well," he began, "I was thinking instead of us parting alone, we should leave this village together."

"Are you proposing that we run away together my Lord?" She could feel her voice shake as she spoke.

"Yes, so it appears to be that I am. What say you on this plan, would you run away with me?"

There was a long silence, for even though she wanted to say yes, she knew she couldn't. she made up her mind that him being with out her was for the best besides what could a priestess offer a great demon such as him self. What could she possibly give him that the other woman hadn't already gave or offered?

"I am sorry my love but…I-I can not go off with you. I must take my leave now, you should do the same." She didn't want to cry in front of him, yet she couldn't help but let tears come forth from her eyes. It was all she could do to show him that she had to depart, in order for him to be happy. However, as they both dressed and walked off in different directions somehow they knew that they would meet again…somewhere.

Neither looked back at the other, for they both had agreed that it would be best not to, besides he already had an image off her in his mind that he could keep there forever. With out any one ever seeing it or knowing that he has it.

She also took something from him that night, though it was nothing of value or concern to anyone else but her. For it was something that wasn't able to be seen or heard, it was a feeling that they both had shared at one point in time, a feeling of need, want, and worship. It was the feeling of love, and they both would always have this feeling, for as long as they live.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one,

Looking Back

**Kikyo could remember how she felt when Inuyasha held her close in his arms, she could remember every word he had ever said and everything he had ever promised. But now, all were burning lies that were destroyed by infidelity and all become nothing but ashes on the nights wind. **

**For she had seen him there only a moment ago whispering those same words and making those same promises to another. Better yet her own flesh and blood. How could Inuyasha do such a thing, how could he cast her love aside just like that. **

**Kikyo was heartbroken, and worst of all there was no way to get the images she had just witnessed out of her head. Not even when she took off and ran as far away from Inuyasha as she possibly could.**

* * *

**Flashback **

**Inuyasha had let the sake get the better of him that night, she could tell it was written all over his drunken face.**

"**Inuyasha look at you, what have you done to your self?" **

**Inuyasha moaned and held his stomach tightly, as he began to laugh. **

"**Kikyo, I don't……I don't……"**

**Kikyo spared him a pitiful glance as she walked up to him. She felt bad for him; after all it was his first time getting hammered with her father. But still she saw that as no excuse to loose control of himself.**

"**You don't what?" Kikyo asked as she took a step closer, yet she somewhat regretted the decision when Inuyasha stumbled up to her and grabbed her by her arms. **

"**Inuyasha what are you doing, get the hell off of me, you arrogant fool." **

**Inuyasha snarled and pulled her to him. "I love you Kikyo. You know that don't you?" **

"**Yes," Kikyo was hesitant and she tried to push herself away from him, but Inuyasha proved too strong.**

"**Will you stop moving I'm trying to tell you something here?" Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her on the lips roughly, causing her to trip backwards and land on the wooden floor of her room.**

"**Why are you running away from me?" Inuyasha asked glumly as he knelt down on the floor beside her. "I have to tell you something." **

"**Well I don't want to know, "Kikyo shouted at him, as she tried to get her self up off of the floor. "Your drunk and I must say that I am very disappointed in you. I though you had better control and self praise of your self than all the others Inuyasha. But I guess I was wrong." **

**Kikyo stood up, and Inuyahsa tried to grab at her ankle but she pulled away too quickly. "Get out of my site; we will discuss this tomorrow when you're sober. If you are sober considering how much you drank tonight." **

**Inuyasha got up off his knees and reached for her hand. "Come here."**

"**No, you must be drunker than what I think you are if you honestly believe that I would walk over to you in your condition." **

"**Kikyo," Inuyasha pleaded. "Please, come by me, I need you." **

**Kikyo's heart softened and she felt the sudden need to walk over beside him and let him hold her in his arms like he usually does during this time. However something was telling her to stay exactly were she was and to let him walk out of her room. But she didn't.**

**Kikyo walked slowly towards Inuyasha each step a bit slower than the last yet each would all be meaningless when she was in his arms. She was starting to think maybe she was mad for nothing. Maybe he was ok now, and everything will be as it should be. **

"**Come on, "Inuyasha called softly, showing the side of him that Kikyo loved the most, and with that she went running into his embrace. **

**He held her tight and close, very possessively she noticed as his hand that was placed on the small of her back lifted and began to caress her long blackened hair. **

"**Inuyasha…" **

"**Hmmm" **

"**Are you ok now, you are acting so strange. Promise me that you won't ever drink again. Promise me." Kikyo looked up to see Inuyahsa looking down at her with a strange unknowing look in his eye. A look that she had seen before but Inuyasha usually turned away to hide it.**

"**Kikyo, do you love me?" Inuyasha whispered as his hand that was caressing her hair began to slowly go lower and lower down the back of her body.**

"**Of-of course I do." Kikyo stuttered. "You know that you're the only one I will ever love Inuyasha." **

"**Am I?" Inuyasha asked his voice filled with spite. "I beg to differ."**

**Kikyo saddened by his tone let the tears show in her bright brown eyes. "What? How could you doubt me, I have given you everything. Everything I have." **

**Inuyasha smiled wickedly, "no not everything." He stated as his hands finally slide down past her bottom, he then lifted her up with his arm and than secured her with his other. **

"**Inuyasha, put me down, your going to drop me you brute." **

**Inuyasha ignored her pleas to be placed back on the ground until he reached her futon. In which he took it apon himself to lay her down and to take lead in fallowing her with his body. **

**Kikyo struggled and screamed for him to get off of her, but her cries appeared to be in vain as he took his hand and covered her mouth. "Shhhh, its alright, I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to lie on you that's all ok?" **

**Kikyo ceased screaming but her breathing increased as he removed his hand from her mouth and kissed her. **

"**Inuaysha please, why can't you just hold me like you always do?" **

"**Because," He snapped somewhat annoyed by her question. "I want to hold you like this." **

**Kikyo took a deep breath. She wondered if this was really all Inuyasha had in mind to do. However, her thoughts of that stopped in there tracks when she felt his hand untie the front of her robe. **

"**Inuyasha stop that; get your damn hands off of me!" **

"**Shut up already. You're starting to piss me off with your crying."**

**Kikyo grew quiet from his remark and allowed him out of fear to continue. **

**Inuaysha laughed at her silence. "Damn that worked. I thought it would." Inuyasha smirked at her expression. "Now I want you to kiss me." **

**Kikyo turned her face away and squeezed her eyes shut. **

"**I said kiss me Kikyo!" Inuyasha waited patiently for her to kiss him and it seemed like forever until she finally gave up her resistance and did as he asked. **

"**That was good, but did I tell you to stop. Continue on, I want to see how much you would do to show me how much you love me." **

**Kikyo's body shook violently yet she continued to kiss Inuyasha passionately until she felt him pull away. She noticed he stopped and started to untie his kimono pants and then he laid back down on top of her. **

"**Now I want you to touch me." **

"**What?" **

"**You heard me; I want you to touch me like you touch Sesshomaru." **

"**Inuyasha, what are you talking about I never touched nor have I ever kissed Sesshomaru. I think that you need some sleep." **

"**No I don't need sleep, I need you. Now I want you to do to me what you do to Sesshomaru, and don't tell me you never did anything with him I see the way you two look at each other. **

**Inuyasha's eyes were filled with anger and it looked as though he was going to hit her if she didn't listen to him. But Kikyo did not give in. Instead she pushed him onward.**

"**I never did anything with him."**

"**Don't lie to me!" Inuyasha shouted as his fist slammed down onto the floor beside her face. "Now tell me the truth you whore, I know you been with him." **

**Kikyo began to cry as she tried once again to push Inuyasha off of her. "Stop I didn't do nothing with Sesshomaru I swear it." **

**Inuaysha got off of her. He stood up over her and glared down at her with hate burning in his eyes. "You did I know you did." **

"**No Inuyasha, no I didn't. Believe me please." Kikyo sobbed uncontrollably while Inuyasha began to walk out of her room. **

"**Your nothing to me anymore you whore. Do you hear me nothing." **

**Kikyo got up and tried to fallow Inuyasha she ran up to him and gripped his hand. "Inuyasha no please don't leave me." She tried hard to pull him back inside but it was useless Inuyasha was much stronger than her.**

"**I said get the fuck off of me. I don't want my brother's sloppy seconds." **

**But Kikyo wouldn't stop; she tried to hold on to him however, Inuaysha wouldn't have that. So he turned towards her once more and slapped her across her face. Causing her to fall back and hit the floor again. **

"**Stay away from me, you nasty little creature. You're poisonous, you kill everything. Everything that loves and need you." **

**With that Inuaysha walked out and didn't look back. **

**

* * *

**

**There she was calling to him, wearing nothing but a silk red sheet that was barely covering her body, and she wanted him. How could he refuse such a proposal? **

"**Kagome, you don't know what you are doing. You're just a girl; no man would ever marry you if they found out that someone else had you first."**

"**And Kikyo wouldn't marry you," Kagome laughed seductively. **

**True she was taking advantage of him while he was drunk and didn't know what the hell he was really doing but still, she wanted him. No she needed him. Inuyahsa had to be hers or else**

"**I can't, you're too young, and it would break your sister's heart if she ever found out." **

"**Who said she had to know, I won't tell her, and we all know you wouldn't tell her. So who's left to expose our dirty little secrete?" **

**Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in hers and then laid down apon her bed. The silk sheet covering her as she did. **

"**Please Inuyasha; I'm just aching for you." **

**Inuyasha tried to resist but he couldn't. Maybe that's why in the next few moments that past he found himself pulling the sheet of her young succulent body and letting it fall to the floor. Exposing her to his eyes and hands. **

**She was very beautiful; there was no denying that, except she was not as endearing or as sexy as Kikyo. But she would have to do, for now. Besides she was willing, and that's all he needed. **

**Kagome took off his clothing quickly, first his top, than moving her way down to his pants which were already untied. **

**When she finished Inuyahsa laid her down beneath him, ready to take what he wanted. But first he wanted to make her beg for it, and he knew exactly how to get her to.**

**

* * *

Kikyo had fallowed Inuyasha her heart pounding all the while as she saw him, kissing and holding on to her sister. It was a nightmare how his hands caressed her sister flesh, and his mouth covered her breast with kisses. How could he.****

* * *

**

**Inuyasha suckled on Kagome's nipples, his tongue and his teeth toying with each one carefully, until they were both rose pink from his lavished attentions. **

"**More," Kagome edged on as she pushed her body more against his. "Give me more Inuyasha." **

**Kagome didn't have to ask twice, for it seemed like only a second later Inuyasha had made his way down toward her womanhood and his tongue was licking greedily at her secretions as they flowed forth into his mouth. **

**What a delectable treat she was. Inuyasha hadn't realized how long it had been since he was last with a woman, and now that he was he couldn't believe how long he had managed to go with out them. For Kagome was as sweet and as good of tasting as he thought she would be. Which led him to go on even further? He started licking at the tender piece of flesh between her legs teasingly until her breathing turned into sudden pants and her body tightened at the sensation. **

**Yet he wasn't through there. Inuyasha stopped and then came up to kiss her on the lips gently. Allowing her a brief moment to taste the last remaining nectar of herself apon his lips.**

"**See how good you taste?" Inuyasha asked as his body was once again even with hers. **

"**Ye-yes," Kagome shuddered as she felt Inuyasha's manhood against her. She had waited for this moment a long time and now it was finally about to come true.**

"**Are you ready form me, angel" Inuyasha whispered softly into her ear.**

**Kagome nodded and rapped her legs around him. It surprised Inuyasha at first on how she was so un-needing of his direction after all she was or at least she was supposed to be a virgin. **

"**Are you sure you never done this before, "Inuyasha laughed jokingly, but before Kagome could reply, Inuyasha had already slammed himself inside of her. **

**

* * *

**

**The rain fell harder now soaking Kikyo to the bone, causing everything around her to have a celestial glow. But she didn't care for her eyes stung with tears and her heart dropped down to the bottom of her chest. She was heartbroken. Inuyasha had betrayed her, and even now as she watched him move on top of her sister, calling out her name and saying sweet words, sweet promises. She loved him. **

**Kikyo reached her hand out toward him, hoping that he might somehow feel her presence and stop, but he didn't. Nor did her sister say one word when she glanced at her and smiled with a look of satisfaction on her face. **

"**Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered as she let her fingertips touch only the essence of air. **

**Kagome moaned louder this time and her fingernails raked themselves down Inuyasha back causing his speed to increase. **

**Kikyo couldn't bring her self to watch anymore. She had to run she had to get away from what she was seeing before it killed her. **

**Kikyo took off into the woods and ran so far from her home and everyone and everything she loved. She had no idea where she was going but she also didn't care. All she knew was that she had to escape; she had to leave before she lost control of her self and her emotions. **

**Her body was shaking now, and the cold icy wind of autumn had finally got to her. Gnawing at the robe she was wearing to lick at her once warm flesh. But everything was cold now and nothing remained of hope. Nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Present Time**

**Kikyo fell to the ground no longer able to continue on. Her mind raced no more with thoughts as her eyes slowly but surely started to close. **

"**Inu…Inuyasha."**

**Kikyo let the rest of her words drift off and then finally everything went hazy. Until everything finally went black. **

* * *

**Well i hope you guys like it, i know i changed the story about a dozen times but i really wanted it to go into the story a lot faster. So enjoy.**


End file.
